Gil Toss
.]] '''Gil Toss', also known as Zeninage, $Toss, GP Rain, Coin, Spare Change (ぜになげ, Zeninage), or GilToss, is an ability that appears in many games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually associated with the Samurai or Gambler class. It involves dealing damage at the expense of gil. It usually targets all opponents. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Harley has '''Gil Toss' as one of her commands. ''Final Fantasy V '''Zeninage' is the Level 2 ability of the Samurai class, and it is the Samurai's default ability. It deals massive damage, at the cost of a lot of gil. The formula for Zeninage is as follows * Damage = (10 + Level - Defense) * 150 to each enemy * Gil Cost = Level * 50 per enemy per throw ''Final Fantasy VI Setzer Gabbiani and Gogo can use '''Gil Toss' (GP Rain in the original) by equipping the Heiji's Jitte Relic (called Coin Toss in the original). The amount of GP used for Gil Toss is equal to the user's Level x30. Damage for Gil Toss is as follows. : Damage = GP Thrown * 2 / Number of enemies hit When the ability is used by enemies, the enemies will use the amount of GP they would drop instead of the party's GP. Note that when using the Mimic command, the command will still use up GP due to a bug. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Coin' is the Level 2 ability on the Throw Materia. This marks the first time when the player can decide how much money he or she wants to throw. ''Final Fantasy IX Amarant Coral can use the ability '''Spare Change' to throw money at a single enemy. The ability is learned from the Poison Knuckles and Rune Claws for 40 AP. The formula used to determine how much Gil is thrown is as follows. : Gil Used = Amarant's Lv * 101 The amount of damage Gil Toss can deal is as follows. : Damage = Used * Gil Used * Spirit) / (Gil Owned * 10) ''Final Fantasy X '''Spare Change' lies in Rikku's section of the Sphere Grid. Every 10 gil that you throw inflicts 1 point of damage. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Spare Change' is an ability learned by the Samurai Dressphere. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Gil Toss' is available as a Technick. It can be bought for 35 License points. While it normally does as much damage as gil tossed (9,999 gil = 9,999 damage), damage will be divided mostly evenly by however many enemies are in the radius. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Moogle Jugglers are able to use '''Gil Toss' by learning it for 100 AP through the Jackknife. It does 30 damage every time and costs 30 gil to use each time. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Moogle Jugglers are able to use '''Gil Toss'. It does varying damage based on the amount of gil thrown which is selected by the player from the amounts either 10, 100, 1,000, or 10,000 gil. The move has been made much weaker since the prequel, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. It can be learned for 100 AP from the Jacknife, and targets enemies in range of 4 squares. Gallery File:FFVI Gil Toss.png|''Final Fantasy VI. File:Coin.png|Final Fantasy VII. File:FFIX Spare Change.png|Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX Spare Change.PNG|Final Fantasy X''. pt:Gil Toss Category:Command Abilities